Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom (known as Mustache Kingdom from 1581-1586) is a legendary kingdom that is located somewhere at a location. It is filled with mushrooms (some of them can think!) and it is where Mario lives. History Crappy Description mushrum kindum iz dat plase wit all du gies and stuffz itz gots lotsa lols and mushrums theyr kinda stuepid n stuffz Semi-Crappy Description The Mushroom Kingdom was founded by some guy once. This guy was a peach. Now, his great great great great great great great not-so-great great great great great granddaughter Peach rules this place. Not-As-Crappy Description The Mushroom Kingdom is an area in Southern Europe. It was first created in year 1, when King Fruit decided he wanted to be a king. He gathered an army of magnificent proportions (three of his friends from collage), and he conquered former roman/itallian island of sicily. After seeing a Toad walk by, he named the land Mushroom Kingdom. He then betrayed the three that helped him, tricking them into living in Antarctica. During OPERATION FUNGUS, King Fruit cloned Toad so many times, he had peoples to govern. He was a good king (except for when he ate the Toads). He also kidnapped many Yoshis, and started governing them too. He even had some humans living in Mushroom Kingdom, but they were often mistreated. King Fruit eventually passed away only ten years after he started ruling. Many kings and queens ruled Mushroom Kingdom over thousands of years. Many of them not living for very long, because Bowser is a known enemy of Mushroom Kingdom. In fact, Mushroom Kingdom came very close to being destroyed, but one person saved them... Mario was born in 1581. He was born with a mustache. Everyone in Mushroom Kingdom worshiped Mario as a god. They were renamed Mustache Kingdom, and the King of Mushroom Kingdom did whatever Mario said (Mario was a baby, so he said "goo goo ga ga"). This went on for five years, until a Hyrulian assassin cut off the king's mustache. This instantly made mustaches evil, and Mario was labeled a devil. Mario came back fifty years later, and fought bravely for Mushroom Kingdom. The same was not said about his brother Luigi. After Mario went into sleep for hundreds of years, Luigi assassinated the King of Mushroom Kingdom. Then he killed the new king. This put Peach in charge. He tried to kill her, but failed (he forgot to load his gun). Average life in the Mushroom Kingdom has declined in the past hundred years. The average day now involves invasions from the Bowser Army, and avoiding being eaten if you're a Toad. However, if you have a higher social status, then you pretty much get whatever you want. During The Meegee Era, the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule are now allies and are on a mission to put an end to Meegee because Meegee planned to kill everyone and then steal all of their tacos. Mario is helping because he didn't want Meegee to take his place in the Mario ''series. King Harkinian is helping because he desparately needs his taco blaster for his next dinner. Luigi is helping because he absolutley HATES Weegees. Ludwig von Koopa is helping (A.K.A. "fighting for himself and betraying all the others") bcuz he can't stand people who are more evil than him. Link is helping because he needs dinner, just like the King. Remember the story of the little red hen? That's why Link is helping out in the assassination of Meegee. Zelda is helping out because the king just can't save his own fat butt, which is why Zelda went to find her father in the atrocious abomination that is ''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. Famous People from Mushroom Kingdom *Luigi *Dino Guys *Living Mushrooms *Koopas *Peach *King Fruit *And some other jerks whose inclusion would make this list too long. Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Pages that got invaded by hetards Category:Europe